19 Maja 2015
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Oto Historia - Armia Hitlera na podsłuchu (Spying on Hitler's Army: The Secret Recordings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Chris Spencer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3109; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2759 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Diabelskie porachunki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 141 (s. III, odc. 14) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 141); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Słońce na dachu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /232/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 2. Indyk - potomek dinozaurów (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nick Clarke Powell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 91/111, Przed nami cała wieczność, część 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 91/111, We Have Forever: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1 Motyl - niepylak apollo; cykl reportaży; reż.:Anna Urbańska, Jacek Urbański; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 142 (s. III, odc. 15) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 142); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3110; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2760 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /343/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /233/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Eurowizyjna rewia gwiazd - odc. 1; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program rozrywkowy prowadzony przez aktorkę - parodystkę Katarzynę Kwiatkowską, ulubienicę publiczności Katarzynę Pakosińską i znanego dziennikarza muzycznego Artura Orzecha. To program satyryczny parodiujacy studio Wiadomości. W każdym odcinku prezentowane są najlepsze fragmenty kabaretowe i popularne piosenki. W tym programie najlepsze skecze w wykonaniu: Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Paranienormalni, a także piosenki w wykonaniu: Taylor Swift, Mroza, Pharrella Williamsa, Kasi Popowskiej, Margaret, Chromeo, Blue Cafe, Sheppard i Meghan Rainer. 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - 1. półfinał (Wiedeń 2015 - 1. półfinał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Mad Max (Mad Max) 89'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:George Miller; wyk.:Mel Gibson, Joanne Samuel, Hugh Keays-Byrne, Steve Bisley, Tim Burns; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Sekcja 8 (Basic) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:John Travolta, Connie Nielsen, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Chłopak i dziewczyna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Koehler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Byłem błaznem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 91/111, Przed nami cała wieczność, część 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 91/111, We Have Forever: Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 M jak miłość - odc. 793; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Miłujcie nieprzyjaciół waszych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 794; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 536 - Unik; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 24 "Sopel lodu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (21); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 25; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 32; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Sztuka codzienności - Animacja (Animation); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/86; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1293 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 878; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - W imię syna (The son who never was. Meine familie und der spion) kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Róża Rosłaniec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Pitbull - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 W imię syna (The son who never was. Meine familie und der spion) kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Róża Rosłaniec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 19.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - Wybrzeże; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 18.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:49 Spotkania z historią; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 19.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 107; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 108; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.05-Przyjaźń /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 19.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 109; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 110; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.05-Przyjaźń /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Krok w przyszłość - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Obrońcy - odc. 7 - Obywatel kontra bank - Opcje walutowe i inne pułapk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 19.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:33 Pogoda; STEREO 17:38 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 19.05.2015 ZG; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:48 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Region; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 19.05.2015; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 19.05.2015; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:54 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 19.05.2015; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:07 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 19.05.2015 ZG; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:19 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:29 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 19.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:34 Pogoda; STEREO 19:49 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 19.05.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Region; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:49 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 19.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda -19.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 19.05.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:21 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sny o wojnie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.05-Przyjaźń /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Polska samorządna - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda -19.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 19.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Obrońcy - odc. 7 - Obywatel kontra bank - Opcje walutowe i inne pułapk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Eurowiadomości - 14.05.15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Krok w przyszłość - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 23 - Akcja - rekreacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2991 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 4 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 244 Sezon: 5 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 245 Sezon: 5 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 28 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 464 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 12 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2104 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 29 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2883 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 331 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 514 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2105 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 262 20:10 Metro strachu 22:30 Pozdrowienia z Paryża 0:15 Purchawka 2:50 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2000 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4228 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 8 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1626 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 12:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 132 13:00 Szpital Odcinek: 360 14:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 481 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 133 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2469 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 482 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 361 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4229 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2071 20:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 8 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 9 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1043 0:05 Mąż czy nie mąż Odcinek: 12 0:35 Na językach Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 1:35 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 2:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4229 2:55 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 372 4:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2469 5:05 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 27 Fokus TV 6:05 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 519 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 40 6:45 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 9 7:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 11 7:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 12 7:20 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 14 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 71 7:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 72 7:55 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 519 8:00 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 25 8:20 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:50 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 6 9:20 Dom eko Odcinek: 6 9:55 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 10:25 Zielony raj Odcinek: 9 11:00 W pogoni za rodziną królewską 12:05 Detektyw kulinarny Odcinek: 4 12:35 Przygody w obiektywie Odcinek: 12 13:10 Cuda Układu Słonecznego Odcinek: 1 14:20 Wielkie powstanie Inków 15:25 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 7 16:00 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 8 16:40 Historia o śmiechu 17:40 Lądowanie na Księżycu - prawda czy mistyfikacja? 18:45 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 13 19:15 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych Odcinek: 2 20:10 Co warto wiedzieć Odcinek: 2 20:55 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 6 21:55 Pod lupą Odcinek: 3 22:30 Ikony Odcinek: 3 23:00 Brudne miasta Odcinek: 1 0:10 Kobiety czy mężczyźni - w Pakistanie 1:20 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 7 1:50 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 11 2:15 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 5 2:45 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 3:10 Copernicus Odcinek: 13 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 63 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 64 4:25 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 19 4:55 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 32 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 36 TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (265); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - odc. 7/7* Jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tyn: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 4.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Czytanie puszczy - Szacunek do drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Podróże z Miodkiem - Irlandia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (737) Izrael - Ściana Płaczu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 4.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Monika Kuszyńska; talk-show; reż.:Jan Klecel, Magda Wieczorkowska-Klecel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 29/39 - Nie do wiary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 4.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - 1. półfinał (Wiedeń 2015 - 1. półfinał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Polonia w Komie - (738) Australia - Walentynki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 4.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego na trawniku ścieżek było bez liku ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 29/39 - Nie do wiary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Kratka 49'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Michał Michalak, Jadwiga Bukowska, JOlanta Czaplińska, Jerzy Dominik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 THE BEST OF... - Acid Drinkers - The Be/a/st of...; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia